It's on again
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Después de unos años, la infancia y las anomalías cotidianas de South Park fueron quedando atrás. Pero algo extraño y realmente peligroso comienza a acechar y es momento de resolverlo, para lo cual va a haber que unirse como en los viejos tiempos. Y quizá un poco más con aquella persona que no odias tanto como aparentas.


Stan, dónde carajo estás? No puedo creer que me  
>hayas dejado con el culo de manteca 16.03 ✓<p>

Lo siento, Kyle. Sabes que no fue a propósito.  
>Cómo está Ike? 16.05 ✓<p>

Ahora sí te importa Ike? 16.06 ✓

Kyle, no te enfades… 16.06 ✓

Kyle dio un resoplido, bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Eric soltó una risa burlona sin ser consciente de que el humor de Kyle no estaba para bromas, pero nunca se daba cuenta de aquello o quizá sí y le daba lo mismo seguir jodiendo.

—Es de telenovela, Kyle.

—¿Qué cosa, gordo?

—El resoplido y después guardar el teléfono. Ni siquiera tengo que ver tus mensajes para saber que se trata de Stan. Oh, ¿estás así porque no pudo venir? —No le dio tiempo a Kyle para responder porque en seguida agregó, con aire ofendido:—, pues vete a la mierda, judío. No sé para qué coño me pediste que te acompañara.

Kyle estuvo a punto de responderle con un insulto, pero, quisiera o no, Eric estaba en lo correcto: ya que lo había acompañado podría evitar mostrarse molesto delante de él. Y de repente pensó por qué mierda recurrió a Cartman teniendo a Kenny, a Butters o cualquier otro de sus compañeros. La respuesta llegó en seguida: el gordo era único que estaba disponible… ¿cierto?

No tenía ganas de darle pelea.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido, Cartman —dijo desanimado.

—Así está mejor, Kyle. Ahora recuerda por qué carajo estamos aquí. ¿Por algún retraso de tu hermano?

—¡Veníamos bien y acabas de joderla, gordo de mierda! —chilló Kyle perdiendo los estribos y poniéndose de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

Antes de que Eric le respondiera y se armara barullo en medio de la sala de espera, la puerta del consultorio donde estaba Ike se abrió y el muchacho salió con paso lento y se dirigió a su hermano mayor quien le dio unas cariñosas palmadas en el hombro. Eric rodó los ojos y Kyle lo ignoró, se había calmado de un momento a otro y ahora estaba más preocupado por Ike. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a la doctora a qué conclusiones había llegado, pero eso era algo que sólo podía hablar con sus padres.

—Todo bien, doctora? —se limitó a preguntar con un falso tono amigable.

—Creo que pronto llegaremos a un avance. Es bueno saber que Ike cuenta con tu apoyo, Kyle, eres muy importante para él —respondió la mujer, se despidió del muchacho con la mano y entró a su consultorio.

—Pero qué mierda —exclamó Eric levantándose del sillón—. ¿Para esto le pagan?

—Así funciona la terapia, gordo.

Los tres salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta la casa de Kyle.

Aunque eran vacaciones de verano, en South Park apenas se percibía y sólo era un invierno más liviano o una primavera algo fuerte, lo único que importaba era no tener clases y poder hacer lo que uno quisiera, dormir hasta tarde, trasnochar y jugar videojuegos hasta que ardieran las retinas. Ese año, Ike había ido a acampar con su grupo de «boy scouts judíos» (en palabras de Eric) lejos del campamento, es decir que se internaron en el bosque solos para pasar la noche. Estaban en contacto con sus coordinadores de grupo mediante radio y en caso de algo fuera mal irían inmediatamente a su encuentro porque los tenían localizados por GPS. Era una especie de iniciación y Ike llevaba un par de años esperándola.

Finalmente, el segundo fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano llegó y aunque Sheila trató de convencerlo de que esperara al próximo para el campamento, Gerald y Kyle le dieron su apoyo, confiando en la seguridad que ofrecían los judíos scout. Toda la familia viajó junta y se despidieron del pequeño, deseándole buena suerte. Iban a pasar a recogerlo el lunes por la mañana.

Pero el domingo a la madrugada llamaron del campamento para pedirles por favor que fueran a buscarlo.

Obviamente, Sheila fue la primera en vestirse y no esperó a que Gerald lo hiciera, fue directamente al garaje y condujo hasta el campamento. Kyle no lo sabía, pero en el fondo, la mujer sentía cierto regocijo porque acabó teniendo la razón: no era el momento para que Ike quedara sólo con otros niños de su edad. Sin embargo, cuando el estado casi catatónico del niño, Sheila se sintió terrible por haber tenido esos pensamientos.

Ahora estaban saliendo de la tercera sesión con la psiquiatra infantil que Sheila había contactado para ver si Ike podía explicar qué le había sucedido. Ni siquiera Kyle había podido descubrir qué pasó y sentía que sus padres de alguna forma lo culpaban por no esforzarse más en eso.

—¡Kyle, detente ya!

—¿Ah? —murmuró Kyle saliendo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había registrado el camino recorrido con los otros dos—. ¿Por qué gritas, culón?

—Porque ya nos pasamos una calle de tu casa, idiota. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, nada —suspiró y miró a Ike que sostenía su mano en silencio, con la vista perdida.

Dieron la vuelta y llegaron a la casa de Kyle. Apenas abrieron la puerta, Sheila abrazó a Ike y se lo llevó aparte para preguntarle cómo estaba y si quería tomar algo. Kyle puso los ojos en blanco, ya le había dicho antes que esa actitud podía hacer que su hermano se cerrara aún más, pero ella no lo escuchó y seguía actuando de esa manera sobreprotectora y a la vez algo intimidante.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su abrigo, pero no le dio importancia y no porque estuviera enojado, sino que mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas. En verdad hubiese querido hablar de todo aquello con Stan, pero estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando del abuelo Marsh que estaba internado en el hospital. No era culpa suya, lo sabía, pero le costaba recordarlo y esta vez no pudo evitar enfadarse con él.

—Kyle, pareces un retardado mental.

—Cartman, no estoy de humor.

—Lo sé, por eso pareces un retardado mental —dijo con firmeza y en sus ojos ya no se veía ese deje de burla o malicia—. ¿Qué carajo le pasa a tu hermano? Es decir, tuvo un romance con una profesora y consumió un montón de hormonas cuando era un bebé y a pesar de eso parece que creció como un pendejo normal.

—¡Pues yo no sé que le pasa, gordo, por eso está yendo a una psiquiatra! —estalló.

Estalló con rabia ante una observación acertada y que ni siquiera se propuso insultarle. Esas eran cosas que Stan podía entender y las dejaba pasar, pero Eric frunció el ceño, ofendido y molesto. Levantó una mano y aunque él no recurría en seguida a la violencia, el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Kyle fue que iba a darle un puñetazo. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario: Eric apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Kyle.

—No debería decirte porque te comportaste como un judío histérico y…

—¿Decirme qué, Cartman?

—… y con la vagina llena de arena.

—¿Se trata de mi hermano? ¡Este no es momento para bromas, mierda!

—¡Déjame hablar! —chilló hastiado y Kyle se calló—. ¿Sabes que la semana pasada le ha sucedido algo parecido a la hermana de Kenny?

—¿A Karen?, ¿pero cómo sabes que se trata de lo mismo? Karen ya de por sí es una niña muy tímida.

—Yo sé de lo que te hablo, cara de culo. Esto seguro de que está pasando algo extraño en South Park. Parece como una leyenda urbana y deberíamos investigar sobre eso.

—Oh, pensé que me hablarías de algo serio, Cartman, y no de esas estupideces en las que crees. Deberías dejar de ver todas esas mierdas del History Channel y ponerte a leer de vez en cuando.

Se sentía alterado, de verdad pensó que Cartman iba a actuar con una actitud madura y pensaría en qué fue lo que le sucedió a Ike y no que se guiaría por el cliché de niños acampando y viviendo una experiencia sobrenatural. Además, desde hacía varios años que nada raro sucedía en el pueblo, ahora era sólo eso: un pueblo aburrido del que todos los jóvenes querían salir pronto para no terminar como sus padres.

De verdad pensó que _a Cartman le importaba_ todo aquello.

«Oh, no empieces con esa estupidez —se regañó mentalmente—. Por lo que más quieras, olvídalo, concéntrate en Ike que te necesita.»

—¿Eso piensas, Kyle?, ¿qué son todas estupideces del History Channel? —preguntó Eric arqueando una ceja. Kyle abrió la boca para responder pero Eric apoyó su mano sobre esta—. Siempre tienes que ser un jodido escéptico, pero el tiempo siempre prueba que yo tengo la razón, ¿no crees?

_Touché_.

—El hombre-oso-cerdo, los extraterrestres, los duendes… ¿acaso todo eso es invento de la televisión, Kyle?

Kyle se mordió el labio y luego la lengua para no decir que estaba en lo correcto (y mierda, cómo costaba decir eso). Sí, sí había duendes, extraterrestres y un hombre-oso-cerdo… ¿por qué no podría haber algo que se relacionar con Ike y Karen? Además, Eric nunca dijo que se trataba de seres sobrenaturales. Quizá un encuentro desagradable con los chicos mayores.

—¿Tú sabes lo que le pasó a la hermana de Kenny?

Eric sonrió triunfal.

—Hablemos con él. Estoy seguro de que hay alguna relación y de que tiene que ver con…

—No digas más, culo de manteca. Sólo vayamos a ver a Kenny, ¿está bien? —interrumpió comenzando a crisparse.

—Esta bien —dijo con una melodía empalagosa. Kyle avisó que iría a casa de su amigo, aunque sus padres no parecieron escucharle, pero al menos él ya hizo su parte avisando, el resto que se jodiera.

Antes de ir hacia la parte más pobre del pueblo, Cartman quiso hacer una parada en el KFC para atragantarse con una cubeta de alitas. Kyle no tenía apetito así que sólo lo vio comer. Una extraña sensación lo invadió de repente y se esfumó, como cuando la marea te sorprende tumbado sobre la arena y con el cuerpo tibio por el sol.

La idea de que comenzaran sucesos extraños que los afectaran de formas más serias que cuando eran niños le desagradaba y parecía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Kyle no se dio cuenta de que, mientras pensaba todo aquello, se arrimó unos centímetros más hacia Eric.

* * *

><p>Hace dos mil años que no publico nada en esta sección y es gracias a ustedes, sus mensajes y favs en las sombras, que me animé a volver con algo. Sinceramente, no sé qué clase de bienvenida van a darle porque otra vez estoy con eso de tramas largas (que son excusas para llegar a las parejas (?)) y me estoy animando a algo totalmente nuevo para mí: el suspenso.<p>

Ah, ya tengo ganas de que todos nuestros adorados bastardos se junten. Aún no decido cual puede ser la pareja secundaria, se aceptan sugerencias.

Saludos ;)


End file.
